Forgotten Love
by RandOnMH3U
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki had plans but those plans were forcefully changed by a certain woman with a rose. Follow Naruto in this crazy adventure throughout the Elemental Nations while avoiding any Konoha Nin AT ALL COSTS! Lemons will be on my second account and will be made by a beta-reader(spot open) Naruto x ? read to find out about the mystery woman


_**ROMH3U: Heeeeeeey everybody This is my first fanfic so just dont flame the first chappy. Im doing this on Docs because why not :p. Well This is 'Forgotten Love' my idea for my first fanfic so please enjoy. Anyways on with the Show!**_

Uzumaki Naruto woke up in his room but heard noise outside his window. Being the curious child he looked outside at what was happening. Minato was teaching Eiji the Rasengan while Kushina was showing Asami and Mito her old Kenjutsu scrolls

"There they go again training those three as if they are they only shinobi heirs to the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan"

" _ **Common Kit cheer up. Don't let those Bakas get to your head. Your a tough Boy and I have faith in you. Besides we gotta stick to the plan"**_

' _Thanks for cheering me up Furball' He_ thought to the massive fox in his head

" _ **Whatever just fix this headache we gotta stock up for Thursday"**_ responded Kurama as Naruto took some painkillers to ease the headache

Naruto made his way downstairs to leave when his oldest Brother approached him. Naruto expected a punch or harsh words but it surprised him when Sora asked him if he was ready for the family picnic

"Family picnic? Kaa-san and Tou-san didn't tell me about any picnic"Said Naruto

"Well we are having one so get your ass back upstairs and get ready. We are leaving in 5 minutes" replied Sora

" _Damn them! Why do they never tell me about these things… I guess I have become Non-existent to them.."_

" _ **Common Kit keep your head up just play hooky or something We still have to get the Bloodwork about you out of here so you can start anew"**_

" _But what if they are right Kyuubi… What if I don-"_

Before Naruto could finish his response He heard Sora yell at him so went downstairs to try and play hooky so he could prep for his escape. "Fine stay home they probably wouldn't even notice you anyways" said Sora. In his mind Naruto was cursing him in more than 1 million ways but he kept his happy demeanor on the outside

"Thanks Sora…" He mumbled

"Meh I guess its the least I could do… There's a bowl of instant-ramen in the second cupboard if you get hungry"

This wasn't normal for Sora to act so kind towards him but he wasn't complaining since Sora usually bullied him the most with Eiji coming next but he was still going to be wary around them.

"We should be back around 6:00 so stay out of trouble till then" Sora said as he locked the door to the house as the rest of the family had left the house already

After the 'Family' left he quickly made his way towards his father's office disabling all the seals that he put on the door and walk towards the scroll stash

" _ **Alright kit it should be in the fourth drawer on the right"**_ said Kurama as he checked the fourth draw on the right. Along with the files on him he found court files for the Villagers who had chased him around when he was 6.

"What the?" He instantly remembered the names of the Villagers who attacked him. " 'Court case file #89 child beater. Victim: Uzumaki, Naruto. Found Not guilty by pardon by the Hokage'..."

" _ **Kit its better if you leave those alone. Minato will see that those are missing. Only take things you need"**_

' _Fine but I'm gonna keep looking through these for a bit'_

" _ **Alright kit but make it fast we have to get our supplies quick, when we won't be noticed by Your freaky Sis who cant keep her Complex with you hidden"**_

' _Narumi's Complex isn't that bad is it?'_

After scanning through the Files for another 30 minutes Naruto proceeded to get his birth files, bloodwork, and pictures of him removed before finally exiting the house to get the remaining supplies for his escape.

" _ **Kit dont look but there is a Ame nin looking straight at you right now"**_

' _Whats wrong with someone staring at me K? Villagers do it all the time'_

" _ **Kit this is a Ame nin, Not a Villager. He or she is probably more deadly than a Villager. Try cutting him off up here by crouching and moving into the alley way on the right"**_

' _Alright Kurama I'll Tr-" but before Naruto could finish he was knocked out of conscience by a chop to the neck_

The Ame Nin proceeded to pick him up when a notable gash on the Hitai-ate became visible.

"Target has been Knocked out proceeding to RTB" a feminine voice could be heard speaking

" **Confirmed proceed back"** told the Ame Kunoichi through a headset to the Women

 _ **TADDA! How was it did I do good? was there Cliche spots in it? please Review and tell me your thoughts about my first chapter in my Partially neglected Naruto fanfic**_

 _ **and for the Pairing of this Fanfic its gonna be a Naruto x ? no spoilers e.e anyways expect a chapter this next friday or saturday also expect longer chappys in the future**_

 _ **Well Im off to school L8r readers~ ROMH3U**_


End file.
